


Реверс

by fandomCredenceBarebones2018



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Other, Slice of Life, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomCredenceBarebones2018/pseuds/fandomCredenceBarebones2018
Summary: О непростых отношениях Криденса и Обскура и о том, как так вышло, что он может — но не хочет — его контролировать.





	Реверс

В слякотном марте 19.. года бурлящая внутри Тварь разрослась настолько, что начала причинять физическую боль. Криденс был уверен, что родился без нее; к слову, в том, что родился именно Криденсом, он уверен не был: разве могла его мама, летавшая задом наперед на пегом черте, как говаривала Мэри Лу, дать ему такое благочестивое имя? Он не помнил, сколько ему было лет, когда впервые ощутил внутри что-то новое — не тянущий голод и не натруженность в мышцах. Должно быть, немного, потому что на ум сразу приходили короткие штанишки на широких лямках крест-накрест, в которые обряжают только маленьких мальчиков. Зато хорошо вспоминалось остальное: он засмотрелся на цирковую афишу с клоунами и каруселью, как нарочно наклеенную в самом низу толстой тумбы, и так захотелось увидеть карусель в движении, что показалось, как в плоской глубине плаката кто-то поднял рычаг — и засветились цветные фонарики, закачались лошадки.

«Ты что творишь, ведьмино отродье?!» — зашипела Мэри Лу, крепко ухватила его за ухо да так и протащила до дома — целый манхэттенский квартал, бесконечно длинный.

Как же выкрученное ухо потом горело! Почти так же сильно пылали от стыда щеки — ведь пол-Нью-Йорка, не меньше, видели его унижение: оглянулись две девочки, гоготом зашлись ребята, старше его на несколько лет. Но именно тогда, когда он то и дело прикладывал к уху руку, которую, превозмогая ломоту в костях, держал под струей ледяной воды, по всему телу прокатилась незнакомая дрожь и как за веревочку дернуло изнутри, под ребрами — Криденс даже потрогал себя там, но против ожидания ничего не нащупал.

Криденс сразу понял, что говорить о нем Мэри Лу не стоит — она ворчала даже тогда, когда он приходил к ней со сбитыми коленками или когда нужно было лечить его от бесконечных ноябрьских простуд, которые он подхватывал из года в год. «Ведьмы прокляли, не иначе», — цокала она языком и отправляла парить ноги. «Это оттого, что в драном пальтишке в такую погоду ходишь», — сетовала старшая сестра и совала ему горькие травяные леденцы.

Тварь — тогда еще не Тварь даже, а просто комочек — не была ни простудой, ни ссадиной. Месяцами Криденс мог ее не чувствовать, но в те несчастливые дни, когда он возвращался домой позже положенного — засмотревшись на механический поезд в витрине универмага или слишком далеко заехав на подножке трамвая, — и когда его ждала воспитательная розга, жгло не только спину в налитых красных полосах, но еще и под ребрами, где обосновался комочек. Лежа поперек лавки и одной рукой вцепившись в ее край, другую руку он, придавив собственным телом, прижимал к груди, потому что казалось, что комочек может вдруг вырваться и сделать очень больно и ему, и тщательно работающей розгой Мэри Лу, и наблюдающей с верхнего этажа сестре. Частити всегда спускалась к нему после — он ждал ее, не ложился, — и чем-то протирала спину, отдирала сорочку там, где выступившая сукровица намертво склеивала тело с тканью. Сестра никогда не спрашивала — но всегда замечала, что он держится за живот повыше пупка, и ее брала бессильная злость, и жалко ей было и себя-бесприданницу, и непутевого, нелюбимого мамой мальчишку, и весь род людской, стенающий и страдающий.

Неинтересная, но и несложная обязанность по раздаче листовок имела несомненный плюс: Криденсу не нужно было ни в чем убеждать толпу, а только протягивать руку с очередной листовкой: возьмут ее или нет, его не волновало. Он мог молчать хоть весь день и одновременно внимательнейшим образом прислушиваться к себе, гадать: то ли ноет усталая спина, то ли это происки камнем висящей в груди Твари, которая особо любила встрепенуться под вечер, зацепить его где-нибудь глубоко внутри, что хоть пополам сгибайся или садись на корточки — так больно.

Особенно нехорошо Криденсу стало однажды вечером, когда он убирал обратно в сервант тарелки после благотворительного воскресного обеда: Мэри Лу на недавнем митинге особенно рьяно проповедовала истины Вторых Салемцев — и так успешно, что некоторые сочувствующие загорелись желанием еще раз, внимательнее, послушать ее речи и заодно опустить в ящик для пожертвований солидную сумму купюрами, непременно свернутыми вчетверо — чтобы остальным пачка показалась потолще. Тогда Криденс даже покачнулся и отставил тарелки, схватился за стену — не хватало еще упасть и все перебить. Каменно-тяжелая, тянущая его к земле Тварь бурлила, как кипяток, разматывалась клубком и доставала туда, куда раньше не могла добраться: скрючило судорогой пальцы, невыносимо заломило затылок. Гибкое черное лассо — непременно черное, другим оно и быть не могло, — пыталось сжаться вокруг бешено бьющегося сердца; осмелевшая Тварь силилась проникнуть прямо в него, пустив по извилистой вене щупальце, и на свой лад настроить пульс. Что случилось бы тогда, Криденс думать не хотел, но знал, что никак нельзя позволить Твари дотянуться до сердца. Сил же хватило ровно на то, чтобы пустым коридором метнуться к кладовке, плечом толкнуть державшуюся на хлипкой щеколде дверь и рухнуть на пол, набивая синяки о сложенные там запасные части печатного станка. Тварь забилась в нем, задергалась. Криденс успел подумать, что это, наверное, конец — и уже не увидел, как вспенилась и почернела кожа на руках, потому что запрокинулась голова и закатились, как у припадочного, глаза.

Когда он очнулся, в кладовке стало совсем темно: погасили бра в коридоре, и полоса света не пробивалась больше из-под двери. Тварь тугим комком забилась внутри, но к сердцу больше не лезла — такая незаметная, маленькая, что Криденс подумал было, что ее и нет вовсе. Все там же, на полу кладовки, он пытался отдышаться: сердце уже не так колотилось, не вздымалась грудь под рубашкой, отчего-то мокрой.

Он ощупал одежду, запустил руку в волосы — и они были влажными, но не как бывает от пота, а словно вымокшими насквозь: облепили лоб, накапали воды за воротник. А этот несильный, но отчетливый запах цветущей, стоялой воды — неужели тоже от него? Так, Криденс знал, пахло в порту, если близко подойти к воде; так же теперь пахли его одежда и волосы, как будто он не на полу кладовой лежал, а на холодном пирсе, выбравшись из зловонной воды у кромки, куда прибивает всякую замшелую дрянь и где зелеными путаными волосами вьются скользкие водоросли.

Прокравшись в свою спальню, Криденс первым делом снял мокрую одежду и, свернув ее узлом, спрятал под кровать, а потом — голый и весь белый, замерзший — как вор, переступал скрипящие половицы и, выдвинув на ширину ладони ящик комода, искал там сухое белье. Сжавшаяся в плотный комок Тварь будто бы грела его изнутри: так ему, по крайней мере, показалось, когда он, забравшись под одеяло, прижав к животу колени и обхватив себя, потихоньку начал согреваться. Не болело больше и не тянуло, но Криденс все не мог уснуть: отголосок той дрожи, что била его в кладовке, странно вибрировал в пальцах, как если бы он взялся за работающий станок. В сером лунном свете Криденс посмотрел на них: большие, с крупными суставами, непроизвольно подергивающиеся, а внутри как будто щекочет. «Происки Твари», — решил он, когда дрожь из пальцев на его глазах перекатилась к локтям и выше, к плечам, и тогда он рывком спрятал руки под одеяло, крепко зажал между коленями. Только после этого он смог погрузиться в прерывистую беспокойную дрему, которая до самого утра не уступала место глубокому сну.

Брать деньги у прохожих за листовки всем строго-настрого запрещалось. Мэри Лу лично убедилась, что каждый из сирот заучил вежливую фразу про то, что листовки раздаются безвозмездно и что желающие могут сделать официальное пожертвование в благотворительный фонд Нового Салема. «Вы — не попрошайки с жестяными ящиками на шее, — любила повторять она, следя за тем, как Частити выдает каждому по стопке листовок. — Увижу, что клянчите деньги, — выпорю».

Двух братьев-ирландцев она действительно выпорола: они мало того что отправили добрую половину своих листовок в урну, так еще и хватали прилично одетых джентльменов за фалды и жалостливо выпрашивали «хоть пенни, хоть никель бедным сиротам». Показательная порка подействовала лучше увещеваний и запретов. Именно поэтому Криденс отшатнулся, когда в обмен на листовку немолодая печальная дама — из иммигрантов, не иначе — сунула ему тусклую десятицентовую монету.

— Возьми, сахарный мой, — возразила она, когда Криденс попытался ее вернуть, — купишь себе что-нибудь.

Дама засеменила прочь, а Криденс так и остался посреди тротуара с совершенно незаконным пожертвованием, зажатым во вспотевшем кулаке. Своих денег у него отродясь не водилось; ему казалось, что невесомая монетка оттягивает карман жилета, в который он ее спрятал, просвечивает через плотную ткань. Хранить ее там долго было опасно: выкатится ещё, когда он станет переодеваться, и громче иерихонской трубы ударится об пол — тогда наказания точно не избежать. Монету Криденс решил как можно скорее потратить, и случай представился несколькими днями позже, когда фасолевый суп оказался более пустым, чем обычно, и когда он, раздавая листовки, прошел на два квартала дальше и нагулял аппетит.

Криденс расстался с монетой возле уличного лотка, где получил щедро посыпанный жареным луком хот-дог и пенни на сдачу. Как же вкусно было! Даже Тварь, после случая в кладовке не дававшая о себе знать целую неделю, шевельнулась не злобно, а довольно, будто бы и ей сосиска пришлась по вкусу. Однопенсовая монета уже не пугала и карман не оттягивала: за такую мелочь бить его не стали бы. Так Криденс и забыл о ней, а вспомнил много позже, когда возникла внезапная и жизненно важная необходимость.

Криденс не понял, за что его лишили ужина: он и не говорил, что сможет починить зажевавший бумагу станок. Подергав так и сяк застрявшую в механизме листовку, он лишь сказал Мэри Лу, что сам не справится и что нужен кто-то более сведущий и опытный. В ответ она достала откуда-то пожелтевшее руководство к станку и пачку чистой бумаги — «эту, смотри, не попорть», — а затем, поджав губы, пояснила, что готовых листовок осталось мало и станок непременно нужно починить прямо сейчас. Криденс остался в полуподвальной типографии один: Мэри Лу, цокая каблуками, ушла в столовую и нарочито плотно закрыла дверь. Частити уже гремела посудой, накрывая стол к ужину.

Инструкции — как и станку — был не один десяток лет: угол ее объела то ли моль, то ли мышь. Пытаясь разобраться в запутанной схеме, Криденс и не заметил сначала вбежавшей младшей сестры.

— Частити просила передать, что оставит тебе жаркое на кухне.

Тогда Криденс и понял, что есть ему придется остывшее и что, скорее всего, не останется или хлеба, или заварки.

— Я принесла тебе перочинный ножик, поможет починить? — Модести на открытой ладони протянула ему маленький и совершенно бесполезный нож, но Криденс просто не мог его не взять.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. — Беги обратно, а то и тебе ужина не хватит.

Модести убежала, а Криденс остался один на один с громадой станка, из которого ощерившимися зубами торчали клочки бумаги. Такая досада его взяла, что он едва не пнул станок — даже ногу уже занес. И в этот момент почувствовал яростное бурление дремавшей до этого Твари, которая словно от его злости и проснулась. Инструкция выскользнула из рук и тихо спланировала на пол. Криденс пропятился и уперся в стену, крепко прижимая руку к груди, как будто без этого темная Тварь выплеснулась бы, вырвалась наружу.

— Ну что ты меня скребешь? — вслух пожаловался Криденс и по стене сполз на пол, не доверяя трясущимся ногам.

— Опять, что ли, хочешь… — продолжил он, но запнулся и понял — еще не со всей ясностью, еще туманно, — что, когда он потерял сознание в кладовке, Тварь что-то без него делала, где-то была — не случайно у него волосы пахли тиной. — Опять хочешь улететь? — закончил Криденс и замер, не дыша, словно ожидая услышать — почувствовать — ответ.

Ответа не последовало: Тварь, верно, была бессловесной и бесчувственной. Криденс сжимал и разжимал кулаки, пытаясь вернуть контроль над телом, загнать развертывающуюся внутри необъятную темень в уголок, придавить ее, подчинить. Зарылся руками в карманы жилетки, будто мог там найти что-то полезное, и среди вылезших ниток нащупал монету в один пенни, доставшуюся ему на сдачу. Ее он и вытащил и в тускловатом свете рассмотрел, как в первый раз: затертая, тысячью рук сглаженная до такой степени, что надпись между колосками плохо читалась. Вспомнилось вдруг, как ловко уличные ребята решают споры подкидыванием монеты: у кого приземлится на ладонь Линкольном кверху, тот и победил.

— Слушай меня, — тихо, но решительно проговорил Криденс. — Я сейчас подкину монету. Если она упадет Линкольном кверху, то ты убираешься и больше не высовываешься. По крайней мере пока, — добавил он, потому что чувствовал, что так просто Тварь не обуздать. — Если же задней стороной упадет — твоя взяла.

«Реверсом» — вспомнил он слово, которое слышал во время проповедей на банковских ступенях: с церковных папертей их гнали, принимая за еретиков. — Если упадет реверсом, то ты победила.

Тварь затаилась, будто действительно слушая, но Криденс чувствовал, что она скрутилась пружиной и в любой момент готова развернуться — но ждала же чего-то… Монетки? Покатав монету между пальцами, Криденс подкинул ее и сразу поймал, накрыв ладонью. Чуть помедлил, но тут его будто когтем изнутри царапнуло.

«Нетерпеливая какая Тварь», — подумал Криденс и отвел руку. Увидел затертые колоски и даже не успел испугаться, потому что враз не почувствовал ни рук, ни ног, потому что черным вихрем окутало тело. Монета упала на пол, прокатилась до станка и, брякнув об его ножку, остановилась — а Криденса там уже не было.

Происшествие в типографии повторилось неделей позже с малой лишь вариацией: Криденс заранее почувствовал, как разворачивается, набухает Тварь, и поднялся на чердак, зажав в кулаке ту самую монету, в поисках которой он несколькими днями раньше шарил под станком. На чердаке монета опять упала реверсом кверху, и опять Криденс очнулся на полу через некоторое время: удлинились тени, стал рыжеватым свет, но еще не стемнело. На легких ногах он спустился в свою комнату: каждый раз после того, как он возвращался в свое тело, Тварь затихала, не мучила и не высовывалась следующие несколько дней.

Но все-таки все это нужно было хорошенько обдумать: неужели Тварь так и будет вырываться с периодичностью раз в неделю до конца дней его, до скорого конца — потому что быть того не может, чтобы с подобным доживали до старости?

При первой же возможности — майский день был совсем теплым и напоминал июньский — Криденс как мог скорее раздал листовки, кому-то вручая по две-три, и, не оглядываясь, торопливо прошел две улицы до сквера с фонтаном. Он знал, что в три часа пополудни там практически никого не было, в отличие от обеденного перерыва, когда по аллеям деловым шагом проходили офисные и банковские работники из соседних зданий. Криденс без труда нашел пустую лавочку и опустился на нее — сразу стало легче уставшей спине, — локтями уперся в колени и замер, уставившись себе под ноги. Дома подумать никто бы не дал: на него вечно сыпались поручения; а в сквере можно было провести хоть пятнадцать минут, хоть час, и никому до него дела не будет, и никто его не окликнет. Не выйдет разве что с Тварью вслух поговорить, как он за последнее время привык, но это ведь и не обязательно: она и так услышит, да и забилась глубоко, после чердака пока не высовывалась и острым когтем не царапала, не плела вокруг сердца плотную черную сеть.

То, что Тварь была с ним с самого детства — и росла вместе с ним, — Криденс знал давно, но теперь пытался понять, как-то вывести из пустых и ничем не подкрепленных рассуждений, у каждого ли внутри сидит такая Тварь, всякая ли досада перерождается в темный комок, который растет и зреет, и питается новыми обидами, чтобы окрепнуть и однажды взбунтоваться, черным пламенем охватить тело и стать сильнее него. Нет, быть того не может, что в каждом сидела Тварь: видел же Криденс, как зло бранится Мэри Лу, как сверкают ее глаза и кривятся губы — чем не пища для Твари? — но все-таки никак не мог предоставить, что и ее опутывают черные щупальца, что и она теряет контроль и не чеканит уже больше слова, а сбивающимся голосом упрашивает Тварь перестать. Не в каждом, значит… но в нем-то тогда откуда? Почему именно в нем она возникла — да и возникла ли на пустом месте, или же какая-то отравленная обидой часть переродилась? Что-то изначально светлое, но загубленное и задушенное нудными нравоучениями, что-то его собственное, родное — но до того исхлестанное розгой и ремнем, что в один момент взяло и стало Тварью?

«Родное», — решил Криденс и новыми глазами увидел свои сцепленные в замок руки. Тварь была его частью, которую и щелоком не вывести, но можно же было с ней договориться, слушалась же она, терпеливо ждала монетки, не набрасывалась сразу — значит, понимала что-то, конечно, понимала. «Часть», — повторил мысленно, и мысль эта, которую он сформулировал только сейчас, но шестым чувством понял уже давно, его не испугала, не вызвала отвращения, как не вызывает его даже самая нехорошая рана на собственном теле: только волнение, только странное, лишенное брезгливости любопытство: заживет ли?

— Не желаете купить бельевых прищепок по десять центов за набор?

Перед Криденсом остановился мальчишка младше него, с еще по-детски мягким подбородком. В руках он держал, словно папуасские бусы, нацепленные на веревку прищепки.

— Зачем мне они? — удивился Криденс и увидел, как вмиг покраснели торчащие уши юного торговца. — Да и десяти центов у меня нет.

Одноцентовая монета пряталась в кармане жилета, но Криденс знал, что ни за что с ней не расстанется — она была единственным способом связи с Тварью. Мальчишка же, видя замешательство Криденса, спрятал куда-то за пазуху прищепки и принялся рыться в карманах, видно, пытаясь отыскать там товар подешевле — английскую булавку, переводную картинку с ангелком, клубок белой резинки…

— На спекуляции ты денег не заработаешь, — добавил Криденс. Самому ему работать за деньги не приходилось, но он слышал разговоры детей бедняков и о неблагодарном труде уличных продавцов имел представление. — Попробуй наняться в порт чернорабочим, где-нибудь да возьмут.

Заученную фразу о том, что на первом этаже церкви Второго Салема работает столовая, где за символический вклад в дело организации можно получить бесплатный обед из двух блюд, он не произнес — так не хотел, чтобы еще одному мальчишке, прежде чем получить тарелку супа — а потом и стопку листовок, — пришлось краснеть под пристальным взглядом Мэри Лу, которая все пыталась бы рассмотреть, достаточно ли оттопырены у него уши, чтобы сойти за ведьмин знак.

Установившееся хрупкое равновесие росло и крепло. Повинуясь негласному уговору и беспрекословно слушаясь затертую монету, Тварь почти не давала о себе знать в течение недели, только на ее исходе начиная подтачивать Криденса, чтобы в воскресенье воплотиться в черное облако — а потом опять утихнуть. Монета, заметил Криденс, никогда не падала реверсом вниз; он и представить не мог, что бы случилось, упади она кверху затертым Линкольном: утихла бы Тварь, свернулась бы, ворча, в свой тугой клубок? Но из недели в неделю случая узнать не представлялось, и Криденс уверился, что по-другому и быть не может, что это Тварь, которой не терпится покинуть его тесное тело, как-то подталкивает его руку, решая исход броска.

Последняя неделя июня выдалась тяжелой: Мэри Лу продуло на каком-то сквозняке, и ее придирки стали совсем невыносимыми. В четверг она отменила митинг и осталась в постели; возле нее беспрестанно крутились сестры, промокая горячий лоб, подтыкая и взбивая подушки. Криденса она к себе призвала под вечер, когда Модести ушла спать, а Частити вязала, сидя в изножье постели. В свете ночника Криденсу велено было вслух читать полученное накануне письмо преподобного отца, да не просто читать, а медленно и с выражением.

— Вдумчивей, вдумчивей, — приговаривала Мэри Лу, и Криденс по новой начинал абзац про то, что спасение надо искать в умеренности.

О добродетельной умеренности Тварь, верно, слушать не желала, потому что зашевелилась недовольно, узлом завязалась вокруг кишок — больно стало так, что захотелось присесть, согнуться, но Криденс так и стоял с письмом в руках посреди комнаты, и ровные строчки перед глазами шли волной.

— Что ты цедишь, читай нормально, — перебила его мать, а Криденс не мог не сжимать зубы, чувствуя, как разворачивается внутри Тварь, с минуты на минуту готовая его поглотить — и это в четверг-то, нарушив все договоренности.

— Мне нехорошо, — пробормотал Криденс и отдал письмо вопросительно взглянувшей Частити. Полного сочувствия взгляда сестры он не заметил, не услышал также, как Мэри Лу пообещала, что как только она оправится, ему придется снять ремень и очистительной болью ответить за возмутительную наглость.

— Зачем вы так с ним, матушка? — вздохнула Частити, а Мэри Лу откинулась обратно на подушки, прикрыв глаза, и совсем другим тоном — не убеждающим с митингов и не тем приказным, которым разговаривала обычно с Криденсом, — попросила ее дочитать письмо.

Частити вполголоса продолжила, чутко прислушиваясь к тихому дому: как там Криденс, что с ним? Уж больно нездоровой зеленью отливало его лицо, когда он, сунув ей письмо, выскочил из спальни. Но слышно ничего не было; возвращаясь от мамы к себе, она прошла мимо его темной спальни, но не услышала ни звука.

Тем вечером монеты у Криденса под рукой не оказалось: она осталась в кармане жилета, висящего в платяном шкафу, — дома он его не носил. Подняться же и взять ее никакой возможности не было: он пошевельнуться не мог. Тварь бесчинствовала, драла его и терзала; испуганное сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее, а Криденс не мог понять, что вызвало в ней такую ярость — и уже этим признавал за ней разумность. Нет, монеты было не достать: Криденс приподнялся на локте, но встать не смог и рухнул обратно, скрипнув кроватью.

— Давай уже, — попросил он, совсем обессилев, и Тварь не заставила себя ждать.

Очнулся он так же внезапно, кое-как выпутался из одежды, по счастью, не мокрой, и юркнул под одеяло. Боль как заговором отвели, и только в кончиках пальцев свербело и щекотало, покалывало, как будто они замерзли или затекли — а теперь иголочками в них возвращалась кровь. Криденс знал, что они были черные, как углем вымазанные: видел однажды — саму Тварь, выходит, видел, — и с тех пор больше смотреть не хотел. Щекочущее ощущение не было ни неприятным, ни болезненным. Криденс заметил, что чем яростнее мучила его Тварь до, тем сильнее оно чувствовалось после: благодарила она, что ли, за то, что отпустил, теплым щекотанием вину заглаживала — а значит, действительно все понимала, чувствовала его, мыслила? Нет, думать об этом Криденс не хотел — достаточно было того, что отступила боль. Он попытался уснуть, обхватив себя руками — и тут же непроизвольно дернулся: покалывание в пальцах само собой перекинулось и на ребра — он будто сам себя пощекотал.

— Делать тебе больше нечего, — огрызнулся он на Тварь беззлобно — потому что понял, что та по-своему пыталась его за неурочный раз поблагодарить.

На пятницу было назначено важное событие, ради которого изменился их привычный распорядок, а Частити полночи возилась со станком, печатая незапланированную партию листовок и брошюр. «Нью-Йорк дейли миррор» решила напечатать статью о Вторых Салемцах, и Мэри Лу отнеслась к этому чрезвычайно серьезно, хотя прежде бранила беспризорников, если видела у них в руках газетные листы из дешевой бумаги с кричащими заголовками.

— Не так важен способ, как результат, — заявила она, а потом пояснила, что и в развлекательной газете статья не повредит, а наоборот, окажет бо́льшую услугу, потому что стоил новостной листок сущие гроши, зато пользовался популярностью у самых дремучих и открытых для верований и предрассудков слоев населения.

Подготовке к походу в издательство был посвящен весь вечер четверга: Мэри Лу лично убедилась, что платья девочек выглажены, воротнички накрахмалены, а туфли Криденса начищены до блеска. От затеи взять с собой несколько благообразных сироток она отказалась: в прошлый раз, когда ей немалыми усилиями удалось добиться аудиенции редактора более серьезного издания, те самые сиротки стащили пачку конвертов с марками на сумму более трех долларов и расколотили вазу в приемной. О положительном исходе встречи и речи идти не могло, поэтому на сей раз Мэри Лу ограничилась своими приемными детьми, так как была уверена если не в их благообразии, то, по крайней мере, в их воспитанности.

Криденсу совсем не хотелось идти в редакцию: закрытые помещения с большим количество людей вызывали у него дискомфорт, чувство беспомощности: что, если Твари там внезапно не понравится, как не понравилось ей чтение письма или недовольный тон матери? И кто знает, что в следующий раз выведет ее из равновесия? К тому же неделя была на исходе. В понедельник Криденс волновался бы куда меньше, но по пятницам она уже начинала его подтачивать, а там — один шаг до скручивающей боли, до потери себя и триумфа Твари. Об этом Криденс думал в четверг перед сном, сидя на краю кровати. Тварь молчала — но будет ли она так же молчать завтра в редакции?

— Ты там? — шепотом спросил он, хотя и знал, что она всегда там.

Тварь откликнулась мгновенно: вихрем завертелась в груди — не больно, но перехватило дыхание, защекотало в пальцах.

— Завтра в газету идти, а там тебе может не понравиться, — продолжал вслух Криденс, зная, что Мэри Лу и Модести спят, а Частити возится со станком. — Если хочешь, можешь сегодня, чтобы завтра чего не вышло.

Сглотнув, он взял приготовленную монету и положил на раскрытую ладонь, замер. Не крутило и не драло, как обычно; но что сделает Тварь, когда он подкинет цент, исполнит их привычный ритуал? Криденс медлил, прислушиваясь к себе — и к той, что внутри, — но странное, невесомое прикосновение к плечу принял за дуновение сквозняка, который часто гулял по комнате в ветреные дни. Но то же самое ощущение явственно пощекотало его у сгиба локтя; будто сам собой шевельнулся рукав пижамы, как если бы под ним что-то было, а через мгновение из-под незастегнутой манжеты показался черный гибкий жгут, не холодный и не теплый, имеющий форму, но подрагивающий, меняющийся.

«Вот ты какая», — подумал Криденс оторопело, но без испуга, потому что с реальностью Твари свыкся давно и как раз такой — черной, глянцевой и подвижной — ее и представлял. Жгут змеей выполз из рукава, напряженно подрагивая в такт потягиванию в груди, в такт дыханию Криденса — они ведь одно целое: жгут — часть Твари, Тварь — часть Криденса; просочился между пальцами застывшей ладони, тонким кончиком перевернул лежащую монету и молниеносно вернулся в рукав, обжигая быстрым движением. Криденс смотрел на колоски на реверсе и остро чувствовал, как такие же жгуты, обнимая сзади, закручиваются вокруг плеч и рук — и не ощущал спины, которой, верно, и не было больше; чувствовал, как толстые подвижные щупальца кольцами обвиваются вокруг живота, крепко опутывают ноги. Он видел их — реальные, как он сам, плотные, упругие и невероятно сильные, — а через секунду уже не видел, потому что с затылка на лицо хлынуло бесчисленное количество мелких щупалец, враз заполонивших и глаза, и уши.

«Как же щекотно», — успел подумать Криденс, и крепко перехватившее грудь лассо не дало ему вздохнуть, до хруста сжало — и на пол упала монета с исчезнувшей ладони.

Визит в издательство Криденс запомнил плохо, потому что не смотрел по сторонам, разглядывая наборщиц, и не слушал воодушевленного улыбчивого редактора, а все думал про случившееся накануне, про то, как Тварь впервые послушалась его, а не просто выполнила их уговор, играя по правилам. Прошлой же ночью, как с высоты рухнув на кровать, Криденс осознал то, чему несколько месяцев назад не поверил бы ни за что: Тварь — не враг, больно делает ему не со зла, а из-за своей натуры, и наверняка не хочет его убить, а подчиняется потому, что сама, без его тела, прожить не смогла бы.

«Может же быть не больно, — подумал он и, вспомнив скользящие по телу гибкие щупальца, мысленно же добавил: — а совсем наоборот». Тут же сопоставил: болью Тварь реагировала на жестокость Мэри Лу, на несправедливые придирки и побои, иногда на грубость пешеходов, так и старающихся его толкнуть — на все то, от чего Криденса брала досада или злость. К выходным же, если удавалось избежать конфликта с матерью, истомившаяся в его теле — слишком тесном, не иначе — Тварь скребла его изнутри, будто коготком цепляла, но с выламывающей кости болью, вторившей его злости, сравнить это было нельзя.

Там же, сидя на жестком диване в редакционной приемной и бездумно следя, как ловко стучит пальцами по клавишам машинки секретарша, Криденс понял, что, вопреки совсем недавним опасениям, с Тварью можно сосуществовать, а еще — что не такой скорой будет его кончина, как казалось раньше, и, по крайней мере, наступит она не от рук — жгутов? щупалец? — Твари. То, что она была его частью, Криденс осознал давно, но впервые сполна прочувствовал в то утро — и словно в ответ на его мысли мирно и совсем не больно потянуло внутри.

Несколькими неделями позже Криденсу довелось узнать, что делает Тварь в те моменты, когда покидает его тело. Что-то ее в этот раз, видно, спугнуло — пароходный ли гудок, взорванная ли детьми хлопушка, — и из-за этого Криденс очнулся не в своей спальне, где немногим ранее подкидывал монету, а лежа навзничь под Бруклинским мостом, у самой опоры, где помимо цветущей воды воняло еще и нечистотами. Тянуло руки и поясницу, как если бы он долго носил тяжести; Тварь внутри него мелко дрожала, как испуганный зверек.

— И что мне теперь… — начал вслух Криденс, и не закончил, потому что с внезапным отвращением понял, что во рту что-то было — и от этого чувствовался мерзкий, ни на что не похожий привкус и першило в горле, как если бы к нему что-то пристало. Он резко перекатился на живот, поднялся на локтях и сплюнул, попав себе на рукав, не только пропитанный цветущей водой, но и после извалянный в пыли, а теперь и в чем-то еще, скользком и неоднородном. На это пятно Криденс и смотрел не мигая, потому что в непонятной каше разом различил и мелкие белые перья, и сизые кольца, и пленки, и что-то еще, кровянистое и пористое, — вот откуда желчный привкус. Надо засунуть два пальца в рот, вызвать рвоту, но и руки ничуть не лучше — то ли в крови, то ли в слизи, облепленные перьями и грязью.

Тело слушалось — и очень хотело покинуть это место; Криденс резко поднялся на ноги, отряхнул рукав, об штаны вытер руки и тыльной стороной ладони обтер рот. Сделал два шага и увидел то, что ожидал увидеть с того самого момента, когда разглядел на рукаве белые перья: чайку со свернутой шеей, из живота которой был вырван кусок, будто собака бродячая подрала. От мысли же, что во рту скользко и желчно от птичьих кишок и что в горле свербит от приставших перьев, его вывернуло прямо там, и не понадобилась помощь пальцев.  
До дома Криденс дошел, выбирая по возможности малолюдные улицы, пробираясь задними дворами. «Хорошо, — думал он, — что очнулся на манхэттенской стороне, и не пришлось идти через весь бесконечный мост — а то бы в мокром простудился, не иначе». Еще больше радовало то, что мама была на благотворительном приеме — воскресенье, как-никак, — и дома остались только сестры, причем Модести, верно, уже спала или собиралась ложиться, а Частити он что-нибудь наврет, объяснит.

«Объяснит ли Тварь мне, что случилось?» — спрашивал себя Криденс, широкими шагами проходя последний квартал до дома. Но она молчала, трепеща глубоко внутри, и Криденс ее почти не чувствовал.

— Ты дрался? — ахнула Частити, когда Криденс, пробираясь в уборную, споткнулся о таз и наделал шума.

Криденс мотнул головой, и старшая сестра не стала его расспрашивать, а на цыпочках убежала на кухню и поставила греться воду.

— Не говори Модести, — попросил он, когда они в полумраке кухни ждали, пока согреется вода. Кровь и грязь на лице подсохли и неприятно стянули кожу, Криденс потер лицо рукавом, но от рубашки так гадко пахло, что резко накатила тошнота.

— Брось одежду на пол, — сказала Частити, вытаскивая из шкафа новый кусок мыла и оставляя Криденса в ванной одного.

От таза поднимался пар; Криденс осторожно попробовал воду — такая горячая, что едва вынести можно. Тем не менее он без всякого колебания опустил в нее руки, плеснул в лицо, остервенело почистил щеткой под ногтями, вымыл и волосы, насквозь пропахшие тиной, липкие. С той же тщательностью почистил зубы, не жалея порошка — все казалось, что привкус чаячьих кишок не уходит, — и остановился, только когда сплюнул розоватую пену, разодрав десны в кровь.

«Частити увидит», — подумал Криденс, оглядываясь на таз с грязной осевшей пеной, к краям которого прилипли перья, но такая смертельная усталость накатила, что он, даже захоти, прибраться, не смог бы. «А может, и рассказать ей, поймет», — продолжил вдруг мысленно, и тут же его чувствительно укололо изнутри: Тварь явно не хотела, чтобы кто-то о ней знал.

Августовские ночи были самыми жаркими в году, самыми душными. Не шел сон, постель враз стала неудобной, заломы сбитой простыни мучительно врезались в тело, и даже тонкое покрывало казалось неподъемным спудом. Криденс лежал без пижамной рубашки, но голую грудь не холодил легкий полночный ветер, чуть шевелящий занавески. Липкое от испарины тело измаялось, и вместе с ним изнывала Тварь.

— Давай, выходи, — попросил он шепотом, потому что не мог больше терпеть ее нудной возни, щекотки, ощущения присутствия. Вспомнил, как скользили по телу упругие щупальца в ночь перед походом в издательство, как они возвращались потом не раз, когда Криденс балансировал на тонкой грани между бодрствованием и забытьем, и обвивались вокруг уставших за день ног — осторожно, почти нежно, — и от бегающих по телу мурашек, от легкой щекотки сами собой поджимались на ногах пальцы. «Гладкие и прохладные», вспомнил то ощущение, и оно показалось желанным спасением в душной ночи.

Тварь не нужно было просить дважды. Перестало свербеть в пальцах и крутить в животе, но сразу же из-за спины появилось плотное щупальце — будто третья рука — и змеей скользнуло по впалому животу, слепо тыкаясь в пупок, под ребра.

— Вот, хорошо, — пробормотал Криденс, потому что кожу теперь действительно холодило. Набравшись смелости, он и сам потрогал щупальце — оно отзывчиво коснулось раскрытой ладони в ответ, как собака лизнула, выпустило более мелкие отростки и оплело руку, побежало выше, к локтю, к подмышке, погладило, пощекотало.

Не врагом теперь Тварь казалась, как когда-то давно, даже не бесполезной и опасной частью, от которой одни неудобства.

— Ты без меня не можешь, и я, выходит, без тебя не могу? — вполголоса спросил Криденс, пальцами перебирая гибкие жгуты. — Если подумать, то ближе тебя у меня, верно, и нет никого — куда уж ближе?

И тут же сам себе мысленно возразил: «Частити» — и пальцы, играющие с Тварью, замерли. Не она ли всегда поддерживала его, защищала, когда могла, от нападок Мэри Лу, не задавала лишних вопросов, не требовала ответов? Не она ли на цыпочках ходила мимо его комнаты, прислушиваясь, спокойно он спит или всхлипывает в подушку? Она, сам с собой согласился Криденс и с досадой понял, что ничего не может дать ей взамен, что не знает, чем отплатить, потому что от жизни такой вырос нелюдимым, неблагодарным — вопреки всем материнским проповедям. А теперь вот у него была Тварь — или он у нее был, — и она-то знала его как облупленного, видела все душевные закоулки, и злилась с ним вместе, и радовалась, и остро реагировала на несправедливость, а еще умела поблагодарить, послушаться, приласкать. Пусть жрет хоть чаек, хоть собак, главное, чтобы Криденс сам этого не помнил и не плевался потом перьями — да ведь тот раз был единственным. Пусть раз в неделю покидает его тело: Криденс уже привык к скользящему вдоль руки щупальцу, которое переворачивало монету на ладони — вот во что переродился их ритуал. Пусть — и Криденс впервые до конца додумал, прочувствовал давно появившуюся мысль, принял Тварь во всех ее проявлениях, признал их общность, родство, неизменное, непреходящее соседство — и вздохнул глубоко, облегченно, распугивая расположившиеся на груди щупальца.

Так легко стало, как не бывало ни с кем. Взбудораженные щупальца завозились, заскользили, кольцами обвились вокруг пальцев; Криденс и сам трогал их — совершенно материальные, настоящие, — ощущал их вес и их упругость, силу, прохладу и гладкость.

«То, что нужно душной ночью», — мелькнула мысль, и в этот самый момент одно из щупалец изогнулось вопросительным знаком, подцепило резинку пижамных штанов и щелкнуло ей по телу, а другие — мелкие, щекотные — хлынули в широкие, отрезанные до колена штанины.

— Ты думаешь, это хорошая идея? — шепотом спросил Криденс — и сорвался голос, проскочил нервный смешок.

Тварь действительно прислушалась: замерли — но не исчезли — беспокойные щупальца, до этого по-хозяйски обшаривавшие его тело; Криденс тоже замер, затаил дыхание, прислушался к себе. Осознал, что прежнее томление от духоты и бессонницы переродилось во что-то новое, что по-другому уже ноет тело; понял вдруг, что ждет, когда застывшая Тварь опять заскользит по покрытой испариной коже, легко пощекочет, крепко обхватит. Вслух он дать согласия не смог, пересохло во рту, но Тварь чутко уловила его мысль, поняла ее как сигнал к действию.

Криденс, напряженно привставший было на локтях, откинулся на плоскую подушку — как хорошо, что не скрипнула кровать! — и даже глаза закрыл — стыдливо ли? Не увидел, но почувствовал, как ловкие жгуты подхватывают штаны и тащат вниз, как опутывают прочными канатами ноги, гибко обвиваются вокруг члена и скользят, скользят вниз и вверх.

Мечась по разворошенной постели, Криденс мельком думал, благодарность ли это тоже — за безоговорочное признание их общности, за принятие ее такой, какая она есть? Как и щекотка в кончиках пальцев, и сильные жгуты, забирающие боль из уставших мышц — Тварь-то знает, что ему нужно, все закоулки мыслей видит — и вслух говорить не надо. Руками Криденс перебирал собравшиеся на груди щупальца, которые все норовили то по соску щелкнуть, то в подмышку забраться, и уже ни о чем больше думать не мог — только шумно дышал через нос, а заполнившее рот щупальце не давало издать ни звука.

Щупальце это он потом прикусил, когда от щекотки, от ритмичного скольжения что-то в груди сначало сжалось, а потом разорвалось. Тварь тоже обмякла, из упругой и сильной стала рыхлой, невесомой — и черным облаком накрыла его, как ложится над озером предрассветный туман, и постепенно впиталась в тело, просочилась в поры, и к утру кожа уже не была черной.

Для Частити Криденс решил сделать из бумаги тюльпан: на тот цент, который бережно хранил в кармане, ничего купить было нельзя, ни карамелек, ни гребешка с резной вставкой.

«Все лучше, чем, сбиваясь, подбирать слова: засмущаюсь сам, в краску вгоню сестру», — думал Криденс, сворачивая цветок из бракованного обрезка — вместо текста листовки бумагу пропитали только красные чернила. Видел пару раз, как бумажные цветы делает Модести, и сам тоже научился, запомнил. Тюльпан получался ровным, изящным, как настоящий. Кончики пальцев, ловко сгибавшие бумагу, были угольно-черными.


End file.
